Gohan Son: Perfect Prosecutor
by ximplosionx
Summary: Gohan is the newest, and one of the youngest, prosecutors to grace the DA's office. With the help of Videl, he will unravel many mysteries and bring criminals to justice. GhVi.


Author's Note: Well, I've decided to write my first fan fic. Not gonna lie, it's probably going to suck. But here we go. Note that this is a Phoenix Wright crossover, but does not appear in the Phoenix Wright section. The two main characters are Gohan and Videl, and I would prefer to keep the emphasis on them.

Name: Gohan Son: Perfect Prosecutor  
Pairing: Gohan/Videl  
Rating: T for safety  
Genre: Romance/Mystery  
Summary: Gohan is the newest, and one of the youngest, prosecutors to grace the DA's office. With the help of Videl, he will unravel many mysteries and bring criminals to justice. GhVi. XOver Phoenix Wright

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God I'm so nervous," Gohan thought, standing in the middle of the Prosecutor's Lobby, reviewing the case's evidence once again before entering the courtroom. Today was going to be his first trial, and his mentor, Manfred von Karma, was nowhere in sight. Gohan paced across the floor of the lobby, adjusting the Cravat on the stunning three piece suit Manfred had given only a few days ago.  
"I know this is an open and shut case, but I just don't want to screw anything up," the saiyan muttered to himself. "Manfred would have my head if I let anything go wrong."  
Gohan approached the couch and plopped down on it. He glanced at his watch. Only a half hour left before he entered the courtroom. He had poured over every detail of this case for the last 24 hours, and knew exactly how he was going to win. He slumped back in the couch, letting himself relax. This moment of bliss was interrupted by an oh so familiar voice.  
"Son! No slacking. You must look alert," his mentor, Manfred von Karma, bellowed as he entered the lobby.  
"Sorry Mr. von Karma, I'm just nervous is all," Gohan replied, scratching the back of his head.  
"Well stop! Today you are to run a perfect trial, understood? Show any sign of weakness and the bloodthirsty defense attorney will strike."  
"I understand, Mr. von Karma."  
"Good. Now let's run through the case. First, the name of the defendant?"  
"Deven Smith, 30 years old, a teacher at Orange Star High School."  
"Good. And the victim?"  
"Kyrsten Dorian, 17 years old, student at Orange Star High School."  
"Excellent. Cause and time of death?"  
"Blunt force trauma to the head. The victim died instantly. The estimated time of death was placed at around 3:45 PM."  
"Good. The murder weapon?"  
"The victim's head was bashed against the desk used by Mr. Smith. This was verified by the blood residue found on the desk."  
"Excellent," the elder replied with a grin. "Next, how were the victim and defendant associated? What is our defendant's motive?"  
"The victim and defendant had been carrying on a secret affair for about a year. The victim had gone to the classroom that day to let him know that she was coming clean with those close to her. When made aware of this, Mr. Smith panicked. Without thinking, he grabbed the young girl and bashed her head against the closest hard object," replied Gohan almost robotically. With every question, his confidence grew. He felt ready to take on whatever defense attorney was waiting beyond those doors.  
"Perfect. Now, who will you be summoning to the witness's stand today, and in what order?"  
"The detective in charge of the case, Videl Satan, and then the witness who discovered the body, Ms. Cindy Bricker, the victim's best friend and the person who discovered the body."  
"Correct. Now remember, only summon Ms. Bricker if the judge asks. We do not need subjective testimony being presented before the court. It will only prolong the inevitable."  
"I understand, Mr. von Karma."  
"Good. I will accompany you in the courtroom, but I will not say anything. This is your trial Son, make sure you do this right."  
"Yes, Mr. von Karma," Gohan replied, staring into the older man's stoic eyes. He glanced once again at his watch. 10 minutes remained before they could enter the courtroom. Gohan glanced over at Manfred. He appeared to be lost in thought. He was always thinking, it seemed. Gohan then returned his attention to the floor. He really wanted to start his debut trial as soon as he could. His day dreaming was interrupted by a new voice.  
"Gohan!" an all too familiar voice shouted from across the room. It was Videl Satan, one of the police department's best detectives and Gohan's girlfriend of four years. She ran up to the saiyan and planted a kiss on his lips.  
"Videl? What are you doing back here?" a startled and embarrassed Gohan asked, returning the kiss.  
"I just wanted to come and say good luck before your big day is all. I know you've been stressing, but I'm sure you'll do great," Videl replied, looking into her boyfriend's eyes. This tender moment was broken by a loud bellow from a seemingly forgotten third party.  
"Of course he will," von Karma said with one of his famous finger snaps. "I would not allow any of my pupils to partake in a solo trial if I thought they would not execute perfectly. Come now detective, you must know me better than that."  
"Prosecutor von Karma! I didn't see you there!" Videl exclaimed, jumping to attention.  
"It's okay, detective Satan. I do ask that you now leave and allow Prosecutor Son to prepare himself. You'll see him soon enough," the veteran prosecutor said, his arms folded and eyes closed.  
"Of course Mr. von Karma," she replied. She turned to Gohan and placed a quick peck on his cheek before leaving.  
"I'm so sorry Mr. von Karma, I didn't think she would come ba-," Gohan stammered, trying to make an excuse.  
"Enough! She's gone, so focus. You have five minutes before we enter the courtroom. Make sure your opening statement is ready. We're shooting to finish this trial within an hour or two."  
"Yes Mr. von Karma!" Gohan replied, almost like a soldier. He glanced back at the folder he had brought with him. Today was going to be one hell of a show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The courtroom was filled with the same loud chatter that was expected before each trial. Gohan pretended not to notice the huge crowd that had gathered for the trial. He tried to remain as stoic as his mentor was before each trial. The noise in the courtroom was halted by a swift slam of the Judge's gavel.  
"Let us bring this trial to order. Today we begin the trial of Mr. Deven Smith, accused of murder. Is the defense ready?" the Judge bellowed from his seat.  
"Yes, your honor," the defense attorney in charge of the case, Robert Hammond replied. Hammond was a defense attorney with the Grossberg Law Offices. He was considered an attorney of skill, being brought to the nation's attention by famous DL-6 case. This was to be Gohan's first opponent.  
"Good. And is the prosecution ready?" the Judge asked, looking at Gohan.  
"Yes, your honor," Gohan replied. He was sure he was sweating bullets by now.  
"It is my understanding that the prosecuting attorney on this case is new to the courtroom. Mr. Son, is it?"  
"Yes, your honor."  
"And I am sure Mr. von Karma has prepared you for the trial today?"  
"Yes, your honor"  
"Very well. The court will now hear the prosecution's opening statement."  
"Thank you, your honor," Gohan replied, clearing his throat. "On the 23rd of June, Ms. Kyrsten Dorian was robbed of her life. The prosecution intends to prove today that it was the defendant, Mr. Deven Smith, who committed one of the most heinous crimes imaginable. Decisive evidence, decisive witnesses. These are the tool that I will use to forge a guilty verdict."  
"Thank you, Mr. Son. Will you please outline the details of the case for the court?"  
"Of course, your honor. The victim, Kyrsten Dorian, was a student attending Orange Star High School. She was carrying on a secret affair with the defendant, Mr. Deven Smith," Gohan began to recite, before he was interrupted by his opponent.  
"Objection!" Mr. Hammond yelled from across the courtroom. "Your honor! The prosecution has made a baseless claim. I object to Mr. Son's sland-"  
"Objection!" Gohan shouted, interrupting Hammond before he could finish his sentence. "Your honor, the prosecution intends to prove this relationship during the trial," Gohan retorted quickly. He shot a look over at Mr. Hammond. "And before you can inquire about the 'relevance' of this fact, the prosecution would ask that you sit back patiently while I explain everything."  
"I agree. Objection sustained Mr. Son. Mr. Hammond, please be more careful with you're outbursts. Please continue Mr. Son."  
"Thank you, your honor. As I was saying, the defendant and victim were indeed romantically involved. That day, the victim had asked Mr. Smith to meet with her at 3:20 that afternoon, in his classroom, to discuss their relationship," Gohan said, as he was interrupted by yet another objection.  
"Objection!" Hammond bellowed from his desk. "Your honor, what my client was doing in HIS classroom at the time cannot be proven! For all we know, he may have been grading papers when the victim showed up. How are we to know that they were 'discussing their relation ship'?"  
"I see your point, Mr. Hammond. Well Mr. Son, do you have any proof that Mr. Smith was summoned to his classroom by the victim?" the Judge inquired, shooting a questioning glare at Gohan.  
"Of course, your honor. The prosecution would not make an amateurish mistake like an accusation without sufficient proof," Gohan replied, grinning a von Karma-esque grin at Mr. Hammond. "The prosecution presents this note, written by the victim and found on the defendant upon his arrest."  
"I see," the Judge said, examining the document. "And why is this significant?"  
"If I may bring the court's attention to the contents of the letter. 'Deven, I would like to speak with you after school. Meet me in your classroom about five minutes after school lets out. I want to talk about our future together. Love, Kyrsti'. And naturally, we conducted a handwriting analysis on this letter, proving that it was indeed written by the victim."  
"Very decisive. Objection overruled, Mr. Hammond. Please continue."  
"Thank you. The security footage in that hallway shows that the only person to enter or exit Mr. Smith's classroom between the time of 3:20 and 4:00, the time the victim was discovered, was the victim herself. We can only assume that the conversation held between the two lovers was something that would ruin Mr. Smith's career. At around 4:00, the victim's best friend, Ms. Cindy Bricker, walked into the classroom to see her friend laying in a pool of blood, and Mr. Smith, standing over the body with a stunned look on his face."  
"Very decisive, Mr. Son. I'm almost ready to declare a verdict right here and now. But-"  
"No doubt your honor would like to hear some testimony. The prosecution is ready to comply."  
"Very well. Please call your first witness."  
"Very well. The prosecution calls the detective in charge of the case to the stand."  
And with that, Videl made her way over to the Witness's Stand. She took her place and looked into Gohan's eyes. She was shocked to see that expression. It was one of determination. He looked like he would do anything to win.  
"Witness, please state your name and occupation for the court," Gohan commanded, shooting a glance over at the defense. Hammond seemed surprisingly calm for an attorney who was so close to defeat.  
"I'm Videl Satan, a detective with the local police department," Videl replied, trying to be as professional as she could. Something about seeing Gohan in that stunning three piece suit distracted her. He looked so refined, so... indescribable.  
"Thank you. Now, Ms. Satan, please testify about the events that transpired in that classroom on the day in question."  
"Yes sir. At around 3:20, the victim entered the defendant's classroom to discuss something with the defendant. The conversation with Mr. Smith escalated, and the defendant panicked..." Videl began to say before she was interrupted by Robert Hammond.  
"Hold it! How would you know that the defendant 'panicked'. The only other person in that classroom was the victim." Hammond shouted, clearly grasping. Gohan felt it necessary to chime in at this point.  
"Objection! Whether the defendant panicked or not is irrelevant. All that matters is what happened in that classroom." Gohan exclaimed, throwing in one of von Karma's famous finger snaps.  
"Agreed. Objection sustained. Mr. Hammond, you are treading on thin ice here. Please be more cautious with your questioning. You may continue, Ms. Satan," the Judge said.  
"Thank you. After he panicked, he assaulted the victim, hitting her in various places and leaving quite a few bruises..." Videl continued. But before she could finish her thought, she was interrupted yet again.  
"Objection!" Hammond screamed from his desk. There was no way he was going to let a contradiction as big as this slide. "Your honor! If the victim had been bruised by the defendant, why doesn't the autopsy report state this?"  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked, shocked.  
"Yes, please elaborate," the Judge requested, trying to absorb this information.  
"It's very simple. If there had been a struggle between the victim and the defendant, the autopsy report would have note-"  
"Objection!" Gohan interrupted with a sly smile on his face. "Tell me, Mr. Hammond, when did you receive that Autopsy Report?"  
"Yesterday, during my investigation. Why do you ask?"  
"So very sorry Mr. Hammond, but that report is outdated."  
"What!?!?"  
"Upon examining the body, I noticed these previously un-noted bruises the witness speaks of. I requested that the coroner perform a second autopsy, the results of which arrived at my office while I was hearing the witness's report this morning. It is only natural for her to know this from my updated autopsy report. Your honor, I apologize for not presenting this sooner."  
"Objection sustained Mr. Son. And thank you very much for apologizing. Everyone makes mistakes. Now, what happened next witness?"  
"Well, the victim tried defending herself from the defendant. She struck his face, leaving a significant cut across his cheek. Residue found in the wound matched that of the victim's nail polish. What can be assumed happened next is the defendant grabbed the victim by the back of her head, slamming it against his desk. The autopsy report revealed that, while the first blow to her skull killed her, she had two distinct fractures. This occurred sometime between 3:45 and 3:55. Shortly after this event, the witness walked in and discovered her teacher working frantically to clean up the body."  
"Enough," the Judge declared with a slam of his gavel. "I believe we have heard enough from this witness. There is no way any third party could have entered the room, leaving only the defendant as the killer in this case. I'm ready to hand down my verdict..."  
"Objection!" Hammond screamed, desperation in his voice. "Your honor wait! What about the girl who discovered the body? Shouldn't we hear her testimony?"  
"Objection!" Gohan yelled, once again countering Hammond's claim. "Your honor, the prosecution has questioned this witness thoroughly. Any cross-examination of the witness will be nothing more than a waste of time for this court. Her testimony only confirm the discovery of the victim and the defendant. The prosecution motions for a this court to hand down a verdict now!"  
"Objection sustained. Mr. Hammond, I'm sorry, but no matter how you look at it, your client is the killer. I ask that the witness please step down from the stand. You have done a remarkable job today."  
"Indeed your honor. Thank you for keeping your testimony concise. You should look forward to your next salary review," Gohan said, shooting a smile to the object of his affection.  
"Bailiff, please summon the defendant to the stand," the Judge ordered. Shortly after, the defendant appeared on the stand with a surprisingly calm look on his face.  
"Defendant, you have listened to everything that was said here today, have you not?"  
"Yes, your honor," Mr. Smith replied, his voice emotionless.  
"And is what transpired in that room true?"  
"... Yes... your honor. I killed her..."  
"Why? What did she say to deserve that?" the Judge asked, shocked.  
"I... I loved her... but things were moving too fast. She was afraid of people finding out... so she decided that she was going to come clean with her friends and family. I knew that, while she thought it was for the best... it would ruin me. I would be sent to jail... so I panicked. I never meant to hurt her..." the defendant said, trying to choke back his tears.  
"Very well. Mr. Deven Smith, this court finds you guilty in regards to the murder of Ms. Kyrsten Dorian. You will be sentenced in a higher court about a week from today. That is all, court is adjourned." and with that, the Judge slammed his gavel down for the last time, bringing Gohan's first trial to a close.  
Gohan sighed with relief. He had done his job, and justice was delivered. He made his way back to the prosecutor's lobby with Mr. von Karma to talk about the trial.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Very nice job out there, Gohan. You completed the trial in under an hour, and was able to counter any objection raised by that foolish Hammond," von Karma said, his grin spread from cheek to cheek.  
"Thank you Mr. von Karma, but if it weren't for you I probably would have failed miserably."  
"Nonsense. I've trained you well. I know that, after toady, you should be able to take care of any case that comes your way. But i must be off. Go home and get some rest. Tomorrow the prosecutor's office will be a buzz with your victory, and I'm sure you want to be well rested to soak it all in." And with that von Karma took his leave.  
Gohan sighed yet again, loosening his cravat. He was so fortunate to have that trial run smoothly. If it weren't for all the evidence, and the expert testimony of Videl, there was no way he could have won. And then, if by coincidence, Videl appeared to greet her boyfriend.  
"You were amazing, Gohan! I've been in quite a few trials, and only the elites handle themselves as well as you do," Videl said, trying not to lose herself. She felt so lucky to have a man as brilliant as Gohan.  
"Thanks Videl, but you helped quite a bit," Gohan said, scratching the back of his head.  
"Nonsense Gohan! Come on, let's go grab some lunch," she said, taking his hand. The two of them left the courtroom that day, hand in hand. Gohan was confident that, with Videl beside him, they would make a great team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was a long one. 6 Pages in Microsoft word is a lot for one chapter. But I hoped you all enjoy it. I intend to write plenty more. And now, this won't just be a trial to trial sort of thing. I'll show some of Gohan and Videl's down time. Anyways, please tell me what you think, even if you hated it. I want to know what my readers think.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
